Mother and Daughter
by Heart of the Lullaby
Summary: Everything changes, and friends become strangers/and what we hold so dear, slips away/the past keeps on fading,/ but I'll never forget you..." A songfic. The mother/daughter relationships between Bella and Renee and Bella and Renesmee.


**Disclaimer: The day I own Twilight is the day that Jacob comes to California and tells me that he's imprinted on me. **

** Song: Spring Street-Vanessa Carlton**

* * *

_I was heading down to Spring Street with a suitcase in my hand __  
__Filled with love and life and grand illusion,__  
__I knew you'd understand __  
__I left you by the stairwell__  
__And your eyes were wet with tears __  
__Mother you knew you had to let me go,__  
__Even after all these years_

Bella Cullen couldn't help but remember how sad her mother looked the day she left for Forks, Washington to live with her dad, Charlie.

_And we sing __  
__Nah, nah-nah-nah, nah nah nah__  
__She said __  
__Nah-nah-nahnah nah nah nah__  
__Walk on __  
__Nah-nah nah, nah, nah nah nah__  
__You're alright__  
__Nah-nah, nah, nah nah nah nah_

She put aside her sadness and hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her before she departed.

_And I found myself a new life __  
__I've been living with some friends __  
__We hold on to dreams and live like kings,__  
__Like the days will never end __  
__I left him by the statue and his eyes were filled with tears __  
__Lover you knew you had to let me go __  
__Even after all these years __  
__And we sing_

Bella found a new life in Forks. That's where she met Edward, and the Cullens, a family of vampires. Along the way, she befriended a wolf named Jacob, whom in the end, she broke his heart to be with Edward.

_Nah-nahnah-nah nah nah nah__  
__He said __  
__Nah-nah, nah, nah, nah nah nah__  
__Walk on __  
__Nah-nah, nah, nah, nah nah nah __  
__You're alright _

_Everything changes friends become strangers __  
__What we hold so dear slips away __  
__The past keeps on fading,__  
__But I'll never forget you __  
__It's hard to see that you're a part of me __  
__Even when we have to say_

She became friends with people like Mike, Angela, Jessica, and Eric; all human and completely normal high-schoolers. The more she hung out with the Cullens and the werewolf pack, she felt her start drift away from her normal, human friends.

She wanted immortal life with Edward; he turned her into a vampire. Over the years, she slowly had drifted apart from Charlie, her human friends, and most importantly, her mother, Renee.

_Nah-nah, nah, nah,nah nah nah __  
__Walk on __  
__Nah-nah, nah, nah nah nah nah nah__  
__We sing __  
__Nah-nah, nah, nah, nah nah nah__  
__Well alright __  
__Nah-nah, nah, nah nah nah nah_

_And I moved out of the city __  
__To start a family of my own __  
__When I look into my daughter's eyes,__  
__I don't feel so alone__  
__And as I walk her down to Spring Street __  
__She holds on to my hand __  
__Mother you knew my eyes would be wet with tears and now I understand_

The Cullens lived out in the forest in a grand mansion.

Before she turned vampire, she had a baby with Edward on their honeymoon, a baby that was half-vampire, half-human. Renesemee grew rapidly, and was now four. She looked old enough to pass for a high-schooler.

Today was her first day at Forks High School. She couldn't help but wonder if this is what Renee felt like when she left Phoenix.

_Nah-nah, nah, nah, nah nah nah  
And I said  
Nah-nah, nah, nah, nah nah nah  
Walk on  
Nah-nah, nah, nah, nah nah nah  
Thank you  
Nah-nah, nah, nah, nah nah nah  
Walk on,  
You're alright  
Can't hold on  
Nah-nah,nah, nah, nah nah nah_

She hugged Nessie tight, and wordlessly, Nessie put a hand to her mother's cheek. She was saying "thank you." Bella did likewise.

Then, her daughter finally let go, and she followed a throng of high school students into the building for their first class.

She wished she could cry so badly. But she stood strong. She couldn't hold on to Renesmee forever. It would be wrong to do so. She had had her cup of blood in the morning, and hopefully, she would be fine; just like her mother had done so many years ago.

* * *

**I love this song, and thought it described the mother/daughter relationship between Bella and Renee, and Bella and Renesmee. I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**And most importantly, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **

**Between eating turkey with precious gravy on top, review, perhaps??**

**~HOTL~**


End file.
